


Between Words

by ofcorsetstrash



Series: Between [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcorsetstrash/pseuds/ofcorsetstrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Hux are stuck in an elevator on Starkiller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prologue, a setup for this AU that has sunk its teeth into my brain. I actually came up with the idea about three months back, and wrote the "first chapter", not this drabble, before abandoning it. However, these things apparently have a way of coming back around, and I found myself thinking through all the implications of this AU a bit more thoroughly and... well... this is gonna be FUN.

“You see, the Jedi are a very, very old order. And like any group of people that has been around for a very long time, there's some history that they would rather stay forgotten.

 

Thousands upon thousands of years of existence means that there are more than a few phantoms of the past that the Jedi have attempted to lose. Unfortunately for them, they have succeeded in forgetting some of their own demons.

 

Of interest to you, Hux, would be the stories about the Viem.”

 

“Ren.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why are you still talking?”

 

“I thought we were having a conversation.”

 

“No. We were not.”

 

“Didn’t you ask me why I hate the Jedi?”

 

“No. No, Ren. Don’t… why are you standing so close? Do you not understand the concept of personal space?”

 

“Not really. How long is this supposed to take?”

 

“Well, Ren, since you last asked me five minutes ago, we can assume that it will take five minutes less than my answer at that point. Could you… go stand over there? Yes, in that corner. Thank you.”

 

“How often do elevators break down on Starkiller?”

 

“It’s never happened before, Ren. However, given my past experiences with you, I estimate that while you are here it will happen at least once a day.”

 

“I could get us out of here faster.”

 

“What? No! Ren,  _ put that lightsaber away immediately! _ ”

 

And so it was that instead of elevator repairs taking at most another half an hour, General Hux had to commission an entirely new elevator, which took several days for processing, another couple of weeks to get all the parts, and then two more days of installation.

  
There really was no other way to put it. Kylo Ren was a walking budget deficit.


End file.
